Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus, and particularly to a system and method for collecting clinical data associated with a medical apparatus including a device implanted into a subject's body that is magnetically-coupled to an external drive magnet.
Background Information
Routine voiding (i.e., discharging urine) is necessary for good health. However, certain subjects (e.g., patients) with impaired detrusor contractility (IDC) cannot contract the muscles required to push any or all of the urine out of the bladder. Such subjects may utilize a medical apparatus to assist with voiding. Specifically, the medical apparatus may include an internal device (e.g., pump) that is implanted in the subject that controls urine flow and an external device having a drive magnet mounted for rotation external of the subject's body. The driven magnet of the internal device inside the subject is rotated by magnetic-coupling with the drive magnet of the external device. The external driven magnet of the external device may be rotated, for example, by the subject holding down a button (i.e., activator) on the external device, which in turn causes the driven magnet of the internal device to rotate. The subject may hold the button down for a certain period of time that causes the subject to void or discharge urine.
Since many subjects utilize such medical apparatuses while living at their homes and without medical supervision, the subjects may be at an increased risk of bladder-related diseases or conditions. Specifically, if a subject does not void frequently enough or if the subject do not completely empty the bladder by voiding for a long enough period of time, the subject may be at an increased risk of overflow urinary incontinence, urinary tract infections (UTIs), urosepsis and renal reflux. Accordingly, providing information associated with the voiding behavior of a subject (e.g., voiding frequency and voiding volume) to a medical professional may help prevent and/or limit the bladder-related diseases or conditions in the subject.